1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle carrier apparatus for a vehicle in which the carrier is configured to be received in a bumper back beam at ordinary times, drawn out to the outside when a bicycle is loaded, and tilted in the drawn out state, in the carrier which is installed in a rear bumper of a vehicle to load a bicycle and luggage.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as a bicycle is used as a leisure means, the bicycle is loaded in a vehicle to move the bicycle to a bicycle lane or near the mountains.
However, the bicycle generally has a large volume and therefore even though a trunk or a back seat room of the vehicle is used, it is difficult to load the bicycle.
To solve the above problem, various methods for loading a bicycle outside the vehicle have been proposed, but in the case of a method of fixing and loading a bicycle in a roof panel of the vehicle, a loading work itself is very inconvenience and a height of the vehicle is increased, such that the bicycle is locked when entering a tunnel or a building, thereby causing safety accidents.
A method of loading a bicycle in a back portion of a tail gate of the vehicle may cause an inconvenience to install a separate carrier apparatus in the tail gate and ruin an appearance design due to the exposure of the carrier apparatus to the outside even at ordinary times when the bicycle is not loaded.
Further, since when the bicycle needs to be loaded, the carrier apparatus is installed and when the bicycle need not be loaded, an inconvenience to again separate the carrier occurs, convenience results in insufficiency.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.